A Broken Promise
by Chase's-Gurl
Summary: All is well and good. Kim and Chase have been dating a year. Jack has something big coming up he knows will upset Kim. This is my first FanFic so please review.
1. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Chase never had his hand cut off and doesn't have a baby, Tony never had to spend time in jail and Jack never had a drug problem so basically the main things in season 3 never happened.  
  
This is my first fic. Please review. Thanks   
  
Chapter 1. It has been a year that Kim and Chase have been dating, Kim moved in with Chase and had been promoted from a level one analyst to a level two. Chase enjoyed having Kim live with him. They would play nintendo with eachother, he would let her win or so he thought. Thing between them were getting heavy he knew it and was loving every minute of it. Tonight was the weekly movie night when Jack, Chase and Kim would get together and watch a movie.  
  
Jack pulled up to Kim and Chase's apartment in his new toy an all black SUV, his birthday gift to himself. He sat there for a moment his head resting against the headrest and running his hand though his hair wondering how he was going to tell Kim something he knew would upset her. He made his way up the walk to their door. He sighed and rang the doorbell.  
  
Kim was in the kitchen making a massive bowl of popcorn she knew she would get barely any of with the two grown men eating it. Chase heard the bell and decided since Kim was busy in the kitchen he would answer the door.  
  
"Hey Jack, what's up?" Asked Chase moving to the side to let in Jack.  
  
"Nothing really, how have you been?" Answered Jack.  
  
" I'm good, Kim's in the kitchen making the popcorn she'll be out in a minute." Said Chase sitting down.  
  
" Hey Dad!" Came a holler from the kitchen .  
  
" Hello sweetheart." Jack said as he entered the kitchen to see if Kim needed any help. " How are you?  
  
" Great daddy, you wanna grab the sodas out of the fridge?" Kim said walking out to the living room.  
  
They all sat down in the living room, Kim and Chase on the sofa and Jack took the recliner. Half way though the movie Jack noticed Kim sound asleep on Chase's chest. Chase kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face before grabbing the throw off the back of the sofa and cover her up. He wrapped his arms around her. Jack smiled at the sight of his sleeping daughter resting so peacefully. She looked so content and happy with the slightest smile across her face.  
  
Jack thought to himself about how good of a man Chase was to Kim. Jack had seen Chase yell horrible things, words full of anger at a man. But the same voice was whispering how much he loves being with someone in Kim's ears. He had also seen Chase beat someone so forcefully that it killed them. Those same hands now brushed the hair out of the eyes of the sleeping young woman. He could tell that Chase had fallen in love.  
  
" This is getting kinda boring huh Jack?" Asked Chase.  
  
" Yea, just a little." Answered Jack as he took another handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth.   
  
Chase was able to move Kim into their bedroom without waking her. He grabbed something off the dresser and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He returned from the bedroom to talk to Jack about his and Kim's relationship. He was hoping that Jack decided to come unarmed to his apartment, because after this talk he felt like Jack may want to cause him some harm.  
  
He entered the living room just as the movie was ending.  
  
" I Have such perfect timing don't I." Said Chase jokingly.  
  
"Yea ya do." Jack said with a sigh. " I think we nee.." He started before Chase cut him off.  
  
" We need to talk." Finished Chase.   
  
That's chapter 1 


	2. Jack and Chase talk

The two sat down at the dining room table to talk. Chase went first.  
  
"Jack, to start off I just want to say that you did a great job raising Kim. She is such a wonderful girl. I love waking up next to her, I love to hear her laugh and giggle, I love holding her during a scary movie or just holding her in general. I love her." With that Chase pulled a little black velvet box and put it on the table in front of Jack before opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"May I have your permission to ask Kim to marry me?" Chase asked, afraid of the response he may get from Jack who sat there with a blank stare on his face.  
  
"Chase, I know you love Kim. She used to come home after dates with you with the biggest smile on her face and she couldn't stop talking about how great you are. You make her so happy, that's all I ever wanted for her. She has good judgement and good taste. So if you are who she has fallen in love with, I couldn't think of taking that away from her. You have my blessing. BUT.. if you hurt her in anyway shape or form I will hunt you down and hurt you, don't forget that." Jack said before standing up to give his future son in law a hug.  
  
Chase went back into the bedroom to put the ring away.  
  
Jack ran his hand over his face thinking about what he was about to tell Chase. But more importantly how was he going to tell this to Kim. At least Kim would have someone to turn to, to protect her, to love her.  
  
Chase returned to the living room. "Jack you wanted to talk about something.  
  
"Uh, yea." Jack said making his way to the sofa, Chase sat across from him on the couch with a worried expression on his face as Jack lowered his head to think of how he was going to say what he need to.  
  
"Well, I know I promised Kim I would try and stay clear of undercover missions, but the President called me and asked me to go undercover in Florida. I got picked because I know one of the main people that this mission centers around. I'm sorry I can't go into to much detail you know why, that and I don't even know to much about it yet either. I leave in two days." Jack finished.  
  
Chase had an mix of an angry and upset look set upon his face. But he understood that promises get broken espically in this line of work. He knew all to well about breaking promises he had to do it before. "Well, I know this must have been a hard choice to have had to make. I think you need to tell Kim as soon as possible.  
  
"I know I need to tell her, I know that she will be angry and will worry about me. I'm just glad that you will be here with her and to help her." Jack said.  
  
"I better be going, see you in the morning." Jack said as he walked out the front door.  
  
"Later." Said Chase as he sat back, the information he had just learned swimming though his head. This wasn't going to be good and he knew it.  
  
End of Chapter 2. 


	3. More News

It was about 7:45 in the morning when Kim awoke in the bed alone. Wondering where Chase was she got out of the bed and walked into the living room to see her love asleep on the couch. She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he jerked awake.  
  
"Morning." Said a smiling Kim.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Chase said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"We have to be at CTU at nine for a meeting." Kim said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Oh Joy I always love the meetings." Answered Chase in the most sarcastic of voices.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jack was already hard at work going over files upon files of information about the upcoming mission. Reading the facts and seeing who he would be working with in the field. He dropped the file on his desk and sighed in disbelief. The people he would be working with on the mission would be a Joan Harris a well experienced field agent from CTU Tampa, Mark Wilson the techie also from CTU Tampa and Chase Edmunds. Jack was none to pleased to see that him and Chase would be undercover leaving Kim alone in LA.  
  
Jack called in Tony to see if there was anyway that he could get Chase of the case and leave him in LA.  
  
"There has to be someone else, we are not using Chase." Gripped Jack.  
  
"There isn't, Chase knows the area he has been on missions there before, and he knows one of the men you will be dealing with so he will get in easy." Barked back Tony.  
  
Jack knew it was useless if Chase had all this going for him in the mission. It would also be stupid to risk the mission by bringing in a new person and then trying to get the gang to trust them.  
  
Kim and Chase had just walked into CTU and could see Tony up in Jacks office, they knew something was happening why else would they be having a talk when there was a meeting in less then 10 minutes.  
  
Kim had just got to her desk with Chase when her phone rang, it was Jack telling her that he needed to see her and Chase right away up in his office.  
  
They got into his office to hear the news that would be very hard to hear let alone tell.  
  
"BUT DAD!" Kim said trying to calm herself.  
  
"Kimmie, I know I promised but Chase and I have experience with these men that we will be dealing with, so they won't be suspicious of anything really. We will be safe." Answered Jack.  
  
Chase hearing the news regarding himself going leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands waiting for when Kim would get on him about the mission.  
  
Tony came up just before Kim could rip into Chase. "Time for the meeting let's go." Tony said.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Kim said to Chase as she left Jack's office for the meeting downstairs. 


	4. The note

"This mission comes from the D.O.D's office directly. Your backgrounds have been matched to this by some way." Stated Tony.  
  
Michelle went ahead and handed out the information packets to all in the room.  
  
"The mission is being called Operation Delta." Said the Secretary of Defense on a television monitor. The meeting was being seen in the Tampa, D.C. and LA's CTUs.  
  
"What is the point of Operation Delta?" Asked Joan Harris.  
  
"There are reports of a terrorist cell in Tampa calling themselves Morning Glory. They are headed by a man named Geoff Mahamad." The Secretary of Defense continued. "The cell is planning an attack in 2 days, we don't know where it is going to be yet. There are some major events and things in Tampa which are getting a tighter round of security as we speak.  
  
"What will we be doing once and if we get on the inside?" Asked Chase.  
  
"You will find out their plans and get them to trust you with those plans. You will be bugged so we will be able to hear everything that goes on." Responded Tony. "CTU Tampa will have 3 tact teams in place around the complex, but until we know their plans we can't go in.  
  
Kim sat there shaking her head in disapproval of what she was hearing. They wanted her boyfriend to risk his life just to figure out what this terrorist cell was planning. The meeting went on for another 30 minutes in which they discussed the possible attack locations. Kim was the first one out of the meeting. She went and sat at her desk. Her father and boyfriend would be leaving tomorrow on what could be their last mission. Chase noticing her at her desk not working went over to see if he could calm her.  
  
"Babe, you okay?" Asked Chase.  
  
"I..I just don't like the idea of you and my dad going. I can't take anymore loses in my life and here are the two most important people in my life going into a terrorist group. Why can't they get someone else!" Kim said the tears now flowed freely.  
  
Chase bent down to her eye level and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Hey honey, I know you don't want us there. I swear to you I will come back and bring your father home with me. Everything will be fine. I know these men personally one was my college roommate. He wanted me to join him, but I turned him down, he said if I ever change my mind to look him up." Chase said in the most reassuring voice.  
  
"I just don't like it." Kim said before turning her head away from him.  
  
"I know sweetie, I promise you all will be fine." Chase said. He hated to see someone he loved crying, it brought back memories of his deceased mother when his father walked out on them, she would cry for hours until she passed out. "Tonight me and you are going out to dinner. Okay?  
  
Kim nodded in agreement before she finally got started on her days work. Chase stood and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the top of her head before heading to field ops.  
  
Michelle walked over to Kim to give her files that needed to be put into the computer about the mission.  
  
"Sooo. Did you tell him?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"No, I don't want to worry him with this mission coming up and all. I mean I love him so much I just don't know how he will take it. It was hard enough for me to hear about it." Kim answered not being able to look up from her work.  
  
"Well, you should at least tell your dad. I think one of them needs to know what's going on." Michelle said as she set the files down and left.  
  
Kim couldn't believe as this was happening. She was so afraid about one thing and now she had all this to deal with.  
  
Jack was sitting up in his office working as hard as always. But for some reason it felt different, maybe it was the fact that is daughter was downstairs upset and he knew there was nothing he could do to fix it. Or was it that his old best friend Geoff was now at a center of a terrorist attack, he used to be so loyal to America now he was planning on attacking her. Jack found no answers that gave him comfort. He went downstairs to check on the background information he and Chase would need to get into the group.  
  
Jack finally left work to get his stuff packed and make last minute arrangement. He had a ritual of writing Kim a note everytime he went away on a mission incase something was to happen to him. He grabbed a pen and paper an began to write.  
  
"My Dearest Kimmie,  
  
I know how hard it is for you to read this right now, but I love you so much. I am always with you here in spirit and in your heart. You have surpassed my every hope for you. Your such a beautiful young woman Kim. Live your life to the fullest don't dwell on what has happened. You have a wonderful man next to you. He will protect you and help you. You couldn't have picked a better man. I pray that your future is as bright as your smile that I will miss. Everytime you feel a gentle breeze when there is no wind, that will be me reminding you of my love for you. I'm sorry I had to break my promise to you, forgive me. I love you so much my pumpkin.  
  
I Love You!  
  
Your Daddy.  
  
Jack folded the paper and put it in an envelope and wrote Kim on the outside of it. He left it out on the counter as he always did just incase he wouldn't be back to dispose of it. He went and poured himself a drink before heading to take a shower and relax for the rest of the evening. 


	5. The restaurant

PMTags1.0 macC-COLORTABLE ("Black" 1 0 0 0)FONT "Times"GTABS $The ride to the restaurant was a quiet on between Kim and Chase. He had his hand in his pocket playing with the box that held Kims ring. He wanted to give it to her later but he didn't know if there would be a later, he decided that now would be perfect since it was their one year anniversary.  
  
They pulled up and Chase handed the keys to the valet before opening Kims door and helping her out. They went in and were seated at a booth.  
  
"Kim," Chase started. "I just want to tell you how beautiful you look.  
  
Kim smiled and leaned forward to give Chase a kiss on his forehead.  
  
They ordered their meals and drinks. It was weird like their first date, quiet and unsure of how the other one feels they were lost for words. They sat smiling at one another and would say a thing here or there but nothing deep. Each knew the other was holding something back but what was it.  
  
The finished their dinner and then ordered their dessert. Chase thought he would finally let out what he was holding in, if he didn't it was going to burst out of him.  
  
"Kim, I want to say how much I love you. I love how your so loud and you speak your mind. I know this is hard for you to deal with and it hurts you and I hate to see you cry tears of pain, disappointment or anything that upsets you. I want to see your smiling face everyday for the rest of my life. I want you too know that you are the most important thing in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have a question for you." Chase said pulling the box out of his pants and opened it in front of her.  
  
"The question is will you spend the rest of your life with me." Chase finished.  
  
Kim looked shocked, she started to cry. She loves Chase so much she remembered his first day at CTU. He walked though with such a stud walk. All the single women there dreamed of dating him, and here he was asking her to marry him. She had to force herself not to scream out yes and tackle him harder then a linebacker tackling a running back.  
  
"Yes.. yes yes." Was all she could get out before the tears became to much for her to handle. Chase slid the ring on her finger, they kissed and hugged tighter then they ever had.  
  
They finished their dessert and left for the park and would enjoy the sunset together. They found a perfect spot that overlooked the water. They sat there cuddled up in each others arms not wanting tonight to end and tomorrow to come.  
  
What Kim had to say was eating her up, she didn't know when she should tell him. After the sunset about 7 they decided to go home.  
  
Kim went into the bathroom and showered while Chase packed. She didn't want to accept that he was leaving tomorrow she couldn't say good-bye espically now. She finished up in the bathroom to see Chase laying in their bed reading.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Kim said to Chase before she crawled into bed and snuggled into his warm embrace.  
  
"Hey." He replied as he put the book down. He didn't want to let her go, he loved this him and her. They were perfectly happy at that moment.  
  
Chase closed his eyes and was drifting off. Kim just watched him, she saw how peaceful he looked. She didn't want to wake him but she felt the need to talk to him about something that was weighing on her heart. Did she want to distract him, of course not but it was best to tell him before someone else told him.  
  
"Chase..." She managed to get out barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hm." Chase mumble not evening opening his eyes let alone moving.  
  
"Honey, I need to tell you a few things." She said a little louder then before.  
  
Chase opened his eyes and moved so he could look at her. "Yea babe." He could see it was of some importance and he was now worried by the look on her face he sat up along side her.  
  
"I hope this doesn't distract you." She said.  
  
Chase thinking to himself was so happy yesterday, well this whole week. She had been so excited but ever since she found out about him leaving for a few days she had been upset. The sparkle in her eyes were gone.  
  
"Honey it won't distract my sweetheart go for it. What's wrong?  
  
"If you say so, I just wanted to let you know that..." 


	6. Leaving Day

..your gonna be a father." She finished looking into his eyes for any sign of emotion.  
  
"A father." He said with the biggest smile on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad." He hugged then kissed his Kim.  
  
She was so relieved that he was happy about it. She told him that her well their first doctor appointment wouldn't be for another few weeks. Chase was looking forward to going with her.  
  
"There's more.." She trailed off again. "They are transferring me to another CTU, its in Las Vegas. Their level two analyst is getting a promotion, so they need someone else to replace him. I signed up after our fight a few months ago.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when we got back together." Chase said a little angry and upset.  
  
"I didn't think I would get the job, this could be such a great opportunity go me." She said.  
  
"I know, we will talk about it later." Chase said laying back down.  
  
They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The alarm went off about 7 am. Kim shut it off and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them both. Chase jumped into the shower after making sure that he had everything he would need.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Kim called out.  
  
"Right I will be right there." Came a holler from the bathroom. Chase got his good and sat down at the table. "So when are you gonna tell your father about the baby and the idea of you moving to Las Vegas?" Chase said.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think he will be happy about Las Vegas and about the baby maybe when you guys get back because he may either be really protective of you or make sure you get hurt." Kim laughed.  
  
Chase smiled and cleaned up their mess, then went to get his bag. Kim drove him over to her dads house to pick him up and then take them to CTU before heading to the airport.  
  
"Morning Dad." Kim called out to her dad as he came out carrying his bag.  
  
"Hey sweet pea." Jack said noticing the ring on her hand, he gave her a hug and congratulated her and Chase.  
  
The whole ride over to CTU was one massive talk about everything that came to mind. Trying to take Kims mind off the danger that loomed before the two most important men in her life.  
  
They walked into CTU and were met by Tony and took them to be briefed before they left even though they would be briefed once in Tampa. Kim sat down at her desk to start her days work even though she would leave to take them to the airport. Michelle walked over to Kim.  
  
"Sooo.." Michelle implied but said nothing else.  
  
"Yes, I told him." Kim said to her.  
  
"AND." Came Michelles reply.  
  
"He's excited and I'm glad he can't wait to come back to go shopping for the baby and go to the doctors with me. He gave me something last night." Kim said showing Michelle her hand where the ring sat.  
  
"Aww." Michelle said. "WAIT, that's not fair, it's bigger then mine." The two laughed.  
  
"But I also told him about me being transferred, he's not to happy about it. And I'm not gonna tell my dad till I'm positive I'm going" Kim said setting her stuff down.  
  
"I don't blame you." Michelle said putting her hand on Kims shoulder.  
  
After being briefed Chase and Jack talked about what was going to happen once they got there.  
  
"Anything can happen, I mean if for one second they think we are playing them bam were done for." Chase said to Jack.  
  
"Yea, but were not gonna give a reason to doubt us now are we?" Jack said before standing up to go to the airport.  
  
The two men walked out of the briefing room. They were joined up with Michelle who was talking about what was going to happen once they land, she handed their papers.  
  
Outside waited the SUV that would take them to the airport, Kim said in the truck waiting.  
  
"Right lets go." She said as the men got in the truck with Tony.  
  
"Right, were going to N-835 when we get there. It's a private jet so you don't have to worry about people overhearing you. Tony said.  
  
On arrival they were met by the pilot and they said their good-byes.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him about the baby." Kim asked to Chase.  
  
"Yea, I think he will take it well, I hope." He answered Kim.  
  
"Ready to get on?" Jack asked to Chase.  
  
"In a minute me and Kim have something to tell you." He answered.  
  
"Dad, your gonna be a grandpa." Kim said to Jack.  
  
"Sweetheart. That's great. How far along are you." Jack said with the proudest look on his face.  
  
"Just over a month." She said as she hugged her dad.  
  
"Right we have to go." Jack said as he kissed Kims forehead.  
  
The men boarded the plane and sat down and got buckled in then spread out the papers on the table. Jack phoned Joan Harris to tell her that they were on their way and their ETA was about 3 P.M. Florida time. He looked over to Chase who was studying the papers he would need to know by heart.  
  
Meanwhile in Tampa.  
  
"Their on their way, they will be here at 3. Have lunch waiting for them before we get down to work." Harris said to the man in charge of picking up the men.  
  
"What time are they going into the field?" Asked Jason Anderson head of CTU Tampa.  
  
"About 7 P.M. sir." Answered Harris. "Right call me when they get land." Anderson said. 


	7. The Briefing

ack and Chase got off the plane, they arrived at Tampa International about 2:45. They got into the van that would take them to CTU Tampa. They had burgers and sodas waiting for them in the van.  
  
"When you get to CTU Jason Anderson will be there waiting for you he is ready to prep you guys." The driver said.  
  
"Right." The two men said with a mouth full of food. Kim was back in LA worrying her head off. She can't call them until the mission is done. She was at her desk filing away information previous missions.  
  
"How you holding up?" Tonys voice came from behind her.  
  
"Good I guess, I wish I could know what was going on." Kim responded.  
  
"They landed safely and they are at CTU right now being briefed and will go in about 7ish." Tony said putting his hand on Kims shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine, there are only a few men guarding the complex, i fell sorry for the men they don't stand a chance with Jack and Chase.  
  
Kim laughed. "Thanks, I'm almost don't here and I send over the voice audio to IT.  
  
"Good work, when your done why don't you go home and get some rest mommy." Tony said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I really need some. You will call me if anything happens." Kim asked.  
  
"Yes now hurry up there's a storm coming." He said before returning to his office. "So when you get in contact with Geoff we can't go until we hear what he is planning on doing. Once we hear it, the tact teams will be in within 3 minutes. If anything is to go wrong we will send them in and deal with the repercussions later." Anderson said. "There's also a man by the name of Jonas Limhas deiced to join in on the "fun". He is about 5'11, 225 pounds dark hair and thick accent. He headed up a terrorist camp in the middle east so he is skilled in combat. This is Wilson he will be putting your wires in place.  
  
"Aight, now these little earpiece we can hear everything you do and you can hear us, they can't. They are invisible once in the ear. No questions good." Wilson said handing the box to Jack.  
  
"There's no chance in them falling out." Chase said.  
  
"None, the only way those buggers are coming out is if I take them out with this little hook." Wilson said holding up the little hook.  
  
"Right when do we go in?" Asked Jack.  
  
"In about 30 minutes, but first the president wants to talk to you." Harris said as she clicked on the television monitor.  
  
"Jack, thank you so much doing this, and Chase your help is greatly appricated." The President said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President." They both replied.  
  
President Palmer nodded. "Good luck men, I'm flying down as we speak.  
  
"Mr. President if you don't mind we need to get these men ready they go in about 20 minutes." Harris said.  
  
"Of course Ms. Harris. I'll be down shortly, I look forward to seeing you all again." He said before the screen blinked off.  
  
"Alright lets go get you suited up." Anderson said.  
  
Jack and Chase sat there fully dressed and ready to go into the field.  
  
"Well, here we go again." Jack said his voice somber.  
  
"Kims a mess huh." Chase said looking over to Jack.  
  
"You know her, she has to worry about us. Chase incase anything is to happen to me I wrote Kim a note, its on my counter make sure she gets it." Jack said standing up.  
  
"Yea of course but why write her a note now." Asked Chase.  
  
"Everytime I go undercover I write her a note, just incase." Jack responded.  
  
"Ok we need to get going if we want to get there before 7." Anderson said entering the room.  
  
Jack and Chase walked with him out to the SUV that would take them to the Port, it was about 5 minutes from CTU. The put the bugs in their ears.  
  
They pulled up to the dock and walked over to the complex they would soon enter. They took a deep breath before two armed guards walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked one of the guards.  
  
"I'm Bauer and this is Edmunds, were here to see Geoff. He knows us, we want in. I worked with him a few years back, mention the name Jack Bauer and see if he remembers me." Responded Jack.  
  
"And you." The other guard spoke up getting his gun ready.  
  
"I went to college with his son, we were roommates he told me if i ever needed a job to look him up, I need one so I found him." Chase said to the guard.  
  
The guard pulled out a walkie talkie. "Mr. Muhamad do you know a Mr. Jack Bauer.  
  
"Yes what about him?" Came a Middle Eastern voice Jack recognized as Geoffs.  
  
"He is here with a Mr. Edmunds, they want to see you." The guard said.  
  
"Ah I see, send them in, I look forward to seeing Jack again." Geoff said. 


	8. On the Inside

PMTags1.0 macC-COLORTABLE ("Black" 1 0 0 0)FONT "Times"GTABS $The two men walked into the complex and were greeted by 2 more men armed with assault weapons. Behind them stood a middle aged middle eastern man.  
  
All of a sudden Jack could hear Anderson in his hear is that Geoff if it is cough.  
  
Jack coughed as Geoff approached him. "Hello Jack long time yes." Geoff said in his thick accent.  
  
"Yes how have you been old friend." Jack said as he hugged Geoff.  
  
"Very busy. This must be Mr.Edmunds. My son spoke of you very kindly sir." Geoff continued.  
  
"Yes I'm Chase, Will Quesra be joining us tonight by any chance?"  
  
"No not tonight he is over seas right now on a trip to visit some family we have over there." Responded Geoff.  
  
"I understand. I was looking forward to seeing him again. I haven't seen him in a long time." Chase said.  
  
"Come let us go sit down, you hungry we eat dinner now." Geoff said as he pointed them in the direction of a table with 4 places set.  
  
The 3 men sat down at their places. Jack and Chase could only guess who would be joining them at the dinner table. The out of the dark corner of the complex came a tall man who walked over to them and joined them.  
  
"Geoff, you didn't say we would be with guests." Said the man in a thick accent.  
  
"Its good. I know them long time friends. Very loyal, will be helping us tomorrow, No?" Geoff asked looking at Jack who nodded.  
  
"Right, well I have some information on the location we have selected. We talk after dinner." The man said.  
  
"Good, that will be fine." Geoff said.  
  
The men finished their dinner and it was cleared for them by some of the guards. They went over to the unmarked cases their contents still unknown to CTU.  
  
"Jack, we need to know what is in those cases." Said Harris though the mic that would enable her to speak to Jack.  
  
Harris, Anderson and Wilson had only the audio to go by which they were sending to Tony who was hearing everything about 30 seconds after it happened due to the delay.  
  
"Jack we are having a problem with Chase's earpiece we can't hear him though his earpiece only though yours, can he still hear us?" Asked Wilson  
  
"Yes?" Chase looking over at Jack. "Did you say something Jack?"  
  
"No, now shut up and listen." Jack replied.  
  
"OK good to know you can still hear us Chase we will try and figure out the problem so we can hear you more clearly." Wilson said.  
  
"You better hurry up and fix the problem." Tony chimed in. "We don't need a problem with this mission the faster we get the information we need the better. Are the tact teams in place?"  
  
"Yes, they will be in about 4 minutes after we hear what we need to hear." Anderson added.  
  
"What is in those cases?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Ah, Jack always the one to need to know all." Geoff said in a kind voice. "We open later, we need to talk our plan out much to discuss."  
  
The guards loaded the cases into a van ready for transport to the location. They sat at a table with plans and layouts spread out on the table. As they looked over the information Geoff stood and walked over to a man at a computer. "Do background check on Bauer and Edmunds what they be doing for past years."  
  
"Right away Mr.Muhamad." Said the man at the computer. "It will take about 5 minutes to do both, that good?"  
  
"Yes but hurry we need to get moving." Geoff said before returning to the table.  
  
"The plan is going well I am right?" Goeff asked to Jonas.  
  
"Yes sir, we will be ready to move soon. We will strike when they all sleep." Jonas said.  
  
"Good, when we get to the area we have to move quickly. The enemy will move when the figure out that there is nothing wrong with their water supply. So have the cases ready by the back door of the van unlocked so we don't have to worry about having to unlock them." Geoff said.  
  
"You never told us what was in the cases Geoff so what's in them?" Jack asked turning to Geoff.  
  
"That is I didn't huh, well if you must know in a few cases we have powerful explosives to blow up the doors to where they keep the planes and then the other cases are our guns, our AK-47's. Jack you will be responsible for setting off the explosives in area 4 is that good." Geoff said.  
  
"That will be good, just tell me what to blow up and I will do it." Jack said.  
  
After a few minutes Geoff went back over to the computer guy to see how the background search was coming.  
  
"And what have you found?" Geoff asked the man.  
  
"Well Bauer, he checks out Sir he was arrested 2 years ago for armed robbery but had to be left go on the account of not enough evidence. The last year he was working at an auto body shop. He left after the FBI started to look for him in suspect of murder." Was the computer mans answer.  
  
"Good, Jack was always finding ways of getting into trouble. Ha!" Geoff laughed. "And Chase Edmunds what did his back ground information have to reveal about him hm?"  
  
"Mr. Edmunds he was over seas for sometime working at a factory doesn't say what he was doing. And for the past year all it says was he was in hiding for dealing drugs and second degree murder. How well does your son know Edmunds?" Asked the computer guy.  
  
"They roommates for 2 years in college. He said Chase was a good boy never got into troub..." Geoff left the sentence like that and returned to the table and spoke into Jonas ear.  
  
"Mr.Edmunds?" Jonas spoke up.  
  
"Call me Chase, what do you need?" Chase replied. 


	9. The Fight

"Jack what was that are you OK say something?!?!?" Tonys voice came though.   
  
"What happened!" Anderson was trying to remain calm if he freaked everyone else would. "Do we have the information we need?" He yelled over to Harris.  
  
"YES!" She hollered back.  
  
"TACT TEAMS GO IN NOW!" Anderson ordered knowing it was going to be 4 minutes before they got on the scene.  
  
Jack stood in the door way with Geoff. They looked out to see Chase who had been thrown though a wooden crate after what had looked like a beating. Jack reacted without thinking about the 6 men that stood in his way he pulled out the gun and shot Geoff in the stomach.  
  
Jack had to hide himself from the gunfire that followed. He was able to shoot two more of the men that left Jonas and two more men. He could see out of the corner of his eye that one of the men were trying a sneak attack his shadow was cast from the open door on the other side of Jack. The man came running into the room Jack hit the man but not before he was hit in the arm. There were 3 left.  
  
One man ran from the building, Jack didn't chase him down thinking the tact teams would get to him first, anyway Chase needed him now more then ever.  
  
Jack took a piece of the mirror that came crashing down during the shoot out and looked to see where they were standing. Jonas was dragging Chase's limp body over to the edge of the deck where the water would he surely meet.  
  
The other man was following Jonas. Jack took his chances and started to shoot as he ran. He hit the littler man who fell dead at once. Jonas kicked Chase's body into the warm water of Tampa Bay. The man then took out his gun aimed it right at Jack but then felt the warm dribble of blood from his neck where Jack shot him right as he kicked Chase into the water.  
  
Jack jumped into the water and had to go under the water to find him. In the merk he was able to see the outline of Chase. He grabbed him and was able to pull him out of the shallow water. Jacks arm bleeding still and hurting like no tomorrow, his chest decided it would join in the pain. He thought it was from his heart attack a few years back. He threw Chase's body to the ground and saw the cuts and bumps, his pulse very faint.  
  
He could see that Chase had been stabbed numerous times in the stomach, his bulletproof vest was off. Jonas must have been getting ready to shoot him.  
  
The tact team bust through the doors, came crashing though the windows, and rammed though the door that kept boats out of the complex.  
  
"We need EMS over here right now" hollered one of the men into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sir you need to lay back." The man said to Jack, whose head was now swimming in confusion at what the man was saying to him.   
  
"A man ran did you get him?" Jack asked holding his arm.  
  
"We didn't see anyone running on the street and nothing was said about him over the radio." The man answered  
  
Jack could feel his body fall to the side next to Chase.  
  
BAM BAM BAM came the loud banging on Kim and Chase's apartment door at 9 P.M.. Kim dressed in Chase's Boxers and her tank top opened the door to see a worried Tony.  
  
"Kim, come with me now." Tony said as he took off his jacket and put it on her.  
  
"Oh my God." Was all Kim could get out before the tears became to much for her to bare she fell into Tonys arms.  
  
"Come on Kim lets get to CTU I will tell you everything when we get there okay hun." He said as he opened the car door for her.  
  
They sped back to CTU Kim trying to hold back her emotion not knowing what had even happened. But she knew it was nothing good if Tony came and got her in a hurry.  
  
Once they arrived there Michelle handed Kim a CTU sweatsuit so she could change before her flight out to Tampa.  
  
"What's going on!" She said trying to get someone to listen to her.  
  
"Your dad has been shot in the arm, and Chase was badly beaten and stabbed were flying you and Tony out to Tampa now to go be with them." Came the reassuring voice of Michelle as she pulled Kim into a hug.  
  
"Oh my God are they okay." Asked a very worried Kim.  
  
"Yea, their stable. Our flight leaves in 30 minutes we need to get going. We will get there about 3 am their time." Said Tony walking Kim towards the SUV that would take them to the airport.  
  
Pain was to much.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chase asked.  
  
"I got shot in the arm and the doctors said it traveled towards my heart causing me to have a minor heart attack.  
  
"Jack, they just gave me morphine so I'm gonna pass out now." Chase said closing his eyes and turning his head towards the wall.  
  
Jack just nodded as he starred at the whiteboard in front of him that had some of the details of what medication he was given and when. His thoughts then went to the note he had written Kim. How close he came to having to have her read that note. Tears flowed from his eyes thinking about the pain that he would have caused his daughter. He was glad she didn't have to cause another heart break in her life 


	10. whatever the heck you want the title to ...

"Kim, wake up were landing." Tony said to Kim who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, wow sorry I didn't mean to.." Kim started before Tony cut her off.  
  
"Don't think about it. You have everything?" Tony said to Kim, he thought of her as his daughter more then an employ.  
  
"Yea, I think so. What time is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"About 3:15ish. I got us rooms at a hotel. We can't go to the hospital till 8. That's when visiting hours start." Tony said as he got off the plane and headed to a van that would take them to the hotel.  
  
"OK. I just really want to see them." Kim said looking down at the floor of the van.  
  
"Its understandable Kim, Its been a long day for you." Tony said resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kim looked up tears gathered in her eyes. She fought them back best she could only 2 escaping the grasp of her now closed eyes. They arrived at the hotel about 3:30 Tony helped Kim with her room.  
  
"I will come get you at 7:30 to head over to the hospital, is that okay?" Tony asked as he headed to the door.  
  
Kim nodded in agreement as she laid her head down on the pillow and just thought to herself how many times she has had to deal with the pain of someone she loved being hurt or killed. Her emotions in overdrive due to the pregnancy caused her to cry once again, this time until she had fallen asleep.  
  
Tony made his way to his room when his cell phone rang, it was Michelle calling to see if they had landed OK.  
  
"Hey hun, we landed about a half hour ago your timings off." Tony said laughing.  
  
"Well, fine then don't mind if i hang up then huh." Michelle said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'm taking Kim to the hospital about 8 to see her father and Chase." Tony said.  
  
"Right, CTU Tampa called and said they will handle the debriefing unless you wanted to. They are sending a person over about 10, I believe it is Ms. Harris but I'm unsure." Michelle said.  
  
Tony was laying on his bed spread out ready just to let the sleep over take him.  
  
"Listen hun, I'm ready about to pass out so I will call you after I see Jack, okay babe?" Tony said Michelle could hear how tired he truly was.  
  
"Sure thing hun, I love you." She said.  
  
"Love you to sweets." He said barely able to hang up before he was out.   
  
Tonys alarm went off about 7 am. He got up and took a quick shower to relax before he went to go wake up Kim and take her to her father.  
  
He made his way down the hall and knocked on Kim's door. There was no response, Tony getting worried at this point pounded on the door. Still nothing. He found a maid who unlocked the door for him he rushed inside the room was as it was last night when he left.  
  
"Kim?!" Tony said in a panic.  
  
"Yea?" Kim said coming out of the bathroom in a hotel robe her hair half wet.  
  
"I pounded on the door and you never answered." Tony said letting out a breath in relaxation.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't hear it over the hair dyer. What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"7:20." He responded he turned and thanked the maid for letting him in before he closed the door.  
  
"Oh, well see you told me you would come at 7:30 so I wasnt expecting you for another 10 minutes." Kim said as she grabbed an outfit off the bed Michelle handed her before she got on in the van to head to the airport.  
  
10 minutes later Kim came out dressed and hair pulled back in a ponytail. Tony had went and got them breakfast some fruit, muffins and some juice. They ate on the way to the car that would take them to the hospital. 


	11. Kim goes to the hospital

Jack was awake his morphine was given to him about 7:30 so he was feeling pretty good right about now. Chase on the other hand had another half hour in front of him without the morphine he felt like crap.  
  
"Ah, your up Chase." Jack said in a nice cool voice.  
  
"Keep it up Jack, I will get out of this bed to hit you don't doubt that." Chase barked to Jack.  
  
"Yea okay." Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
The nurse came in about 5 minutes before 8 to take vitals and give Chase his morphine at 8:05. Chase was staring at the nurse just waiting for her to put that needle of pain killer in his IV drip.  
  
"Just a few more minutes Mr. Edmunds." The nurse said putting down Chase's chart and walked over to prepare the needle of morphine.  
  
Kim and Tony were making their way down the hall that would take her to see her father and fiance. When she just stopped. Tony stopped to see why she had.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I want to see them don't get me wrong, I just don't want to get in there and breakdown before them, I just need a minute you go ahead." She said to Tony.  
  
"Okay. Take all the time you need Kim. I wont tell them your here incase you decide not to come in the room." He said to her just a few feet from their room.  
  
She nodded then sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room trying to get herself together before she went in.  
  
"Morning Fellas." Tony said walking into their room.   
  
"Hey, Tony. What are you doing here?" Jack asked.  
  
"How's Kim?" Was the first thing Chase said after he was given his morphine.  
  
"Shes okay, better then we expected." Tony said taking a seat between the beds.  
  
"I will be at the nurses station if you need anything." The nurse said leaving the room.  
  
"Hell of a day you guys had, huh. They didn't tell you what they found in those cases did they?" Tony asked looking at Jack.  
  
"No, I got Chase out of the water then I guess I passed out. They brought me here and into surgery and haven't told me anything. Chase either." Jack said fixing the bed so he was in a more upright position.  
  
The door opened to reveal Kim shaken and clearly had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy she was sniffling when she went into the room.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention that I brought Kim." Tony said.  
  
Chase perked up and fixed his bed also in an upright position.  
  
"Daddy.." She got out her voice shaking.  
  
"Come here." Jack said holding out his good arm for a hug. She hugged him but not the normal hug she was afraid of hurting him even more then he was.   
  
She then turned her attention to Chase. Her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the man she loved in such obvious pain.  
  
"Honey." He said smiling his face was bruised from the beating he had taken   
  
"Oh Chase.." The tears fell from her eyes. She went over to him and held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." He was able to get out before tears flowed out of his eyes.  
  
"I know believe me I know." She said holding his hand, she was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Honey, I called district about my being transferred. I turned it down. I can't leave you or my dad."  
  
"Kim you didn't have to do that I would have gone with you, I know that you were looking forward to it." Chase said to her.  
  
"Yea but I'm looking forward to staying with you in my dad in LA." She said smiling though the tears.  
  
Jack and Tony just smiled at them.  
  
"Harris is coming at 10 to do the debriefing unless I want to do it. If I do I have to go in to CTU and get the video camera and information on it." Tony said to Jack  
  
"Its up to you, I mean you would have to do more work then you have to." Jack said looking over to see his daughter and future son in law just lost in conversation.  
  
"I'm so happy Kim is happy. That was my only goal in life for the past few years to keep her safe and happy." He said smiling.  
  
"You did a great job Jack. She is a terrific person." Tony said. "I told Michelle I would call her after I spoke to you so give me a minute."  
  
"Kim?" Jack called out.  
  
Kim's head suddenly turned not out of anger but out of worry for her father. "Yea daddy?"  
  
"Chases is sleeping you know that don't you?" He said   
  
"Yea, he looks so peaceful." She said walking over to her dad.  
  
She kissed Jack on the cheek and sat on his bed. Jack put his hand on her stomach and asked "What are you hoping for?"  
  
"Personally, I want a son, Chase wants a little girl though. Guess we will find out who gets what they want in 3 months huh." She said smiling.  
  
"Yea, I would love a little grandson. Lots of fun stories you know." Jack said laughing.  
  
"Very funny. Har har har." She responded in a sarcastic voice. 


	12. Debriefing

Sorry about punction and all that good stuff my computer doesn't pick up on it, and my spell checker finally crapped out on me  
  
Tony got outside of the hospital to make his phone call when Harris pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Hello, you must be Tony Almadia. Im Joan Harris we spoke over the phone." Joan said extending her hand.  
  
"Ah, yes." Tony said shaking her hand. "Jack and Chase are awake as far as I know they are in recovery room 11 beds A and B.  
  
"Alright, we will begin when you get in there. Okay?" Harris said.  
  
"That's fine. I need to make a call real fast give me 10 minutes." he said dialing on his phone.  
  
"Your the boss." She said turning to go into the building.  
  
"Hey 'Chelle." He said when Michelle picked up the phone not remembering he was 3 hours ahead of her so it was only 7 over there in LA.  
  
"Hey honey, you got me up a half hour before I had to be. Thanks." Michelle said jokingly.  
  
"I saw Jack and Chase, they look beaten but still in decent shape. Jack more so then Chase. I spoke to the doctor on the way out and they can leave by in about 4 days if their vitals stay in the green." He told Michelle.  
  
"That's good. I hope they get better fast we need them back here, they were hard workers." Michelle said laughing.  
  
"Your telling me, they might as well move into CTU they never leave barely. I have to go Harris is here to debrief them. I love you babe."  
  
"Me too." Michelle said hanging up.  
  
Tony made his way back into the hospital to go to the debriefing. He entered their rooms Harris was already setting up the camera and was getting the information sheet out. Kim was in the corner next to Chase. Tony thought it would be best for her not to hear the details of what nearly cost her the lives of the ones she loved most, he took her down to the cafe across the street.  
  
The President was also in the hospital to go see Bauer and Edmunds to thank them for what they have done for their country.  
  
"Jack?" The president said poking his head into their room.  
  
"We need a few more minutes in here Mr. President. Were almost done with the debriefing." Harris said finishing up her notes.  
  
It was about 11:30 when the debriefing was done. Tony and Kim had just returned from the cafe and the President was waiting to talk to Jack and Chase.  
  
"Alright Mr. President you may go in." Harris said walking out of the room with her equipment.  
  
"Thank you." Palmer replied. "How are you feeling today Jack?"  
  
"Been better That's for sure." Jack scoffed.  
  
"Chase and you how are you feeling?" Asked Palmer.  
  
"Can't complain I guess. Doctor said I should be out of here soon. Looking forward to going home That's for sure." Chase said sitting more upright.  
  
"I want to thank you both for your continued service to this country. It is a safer place for the work you have done and I truly appricate that." Palmer said shaking their hands.  
  
Kim entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, heading towards Chase.  
  
"Ms. Bauer?" Palmer said looking at Kim  
  
"Yes Mr. President?" Was her response turning to the man that endangered her family once again.  
  
"I would like to shake the hand of the daughter who saved many lives yesterday." He said extending his hand. She took it and nodded and took her seat next to Chase.  
  
"Did the doctor say anything else?" Kim asked to both Jack and Chase.  
  
"I will be leaving in a few days he said." Jack said.  
  
"I have about another week in here just to make sure I'm fine, then back home where you can wait on me hand and foot." Chase said with the smirk that made Kim melt.  
  
"Funny Edmunds very funny." Kim said with the same smirk that she learned from him.  
  
"Well, I thought it was a good idea." He said.  
  
"Well Jack, I must get back, I have a press conference at 1 and it is already noon I need to hurry to hope to get there in time." Palmer said shaking the mens hands one more time.  
  
Tony came back into the room after Palmer left.   
  
"How's Michelle." Asked Chase.  
  
"Good, worried about when she is going to get her best workers back on duty. Other then that and the fact that were going to have a baby shes great." Tony said with the proud smile only a father to be could make.  
  
"SHE IS!" Kim squealed.  
  
"That's awesome, man congrats. That's good that I don't have to deal with the stuff that is coming alone, huh." Chase said giving Tony a hug.  
  
"Guess not, she is about 2 months. She is looking forward to going shopping with you Kim."  
  
Kim was already walking out the door to go outside to call Michelle.  
  
"Wow that was fast huh." Jack said laughing. Congrats. You will have so much fun late night runs to the store to get the weirdest of things. Its fun let me tell you two." 


	13. A Visitor for Jack

There was a knock on their room. In came Dr. Davidson.  
  
"I have some really good news for you Jack. All your test have come back clear. Your heart is beating at a good strong normal pace and all your vitals have stayed well above where we needed them to be to send you home. That means you will be discharged tomorrow about noon. I have called ahead and send your prescription to your doctors office back in LA." The Doctor said.  
  
"That's great news. Thank you Doctor." Jack said sighing in relief.  
  
"Mr. Edmunds, we want you to be in here for a few more days to a week. We will be moving you to a private room tomorrow after Mr. Bauer leaves. Your vitals are good. We just want to keep an close eye on you, don't worry its all for precautions sake." The doctor said before putting down Chase's chart.  
  
"That's good to hear. When do you think I will be able to get back to work." Chase asked.  
  
"Not for a while, you don't want to cause your body to much stress. It is still repairing itself inside a wrong move and you may end up in the hospital. They hit some muscle when they stabbed you, but not to worry your young and healthy it will repair itself quickly." Davidson said to Chase before leaving.  
  
"When do you all fly back." Jack asked Tony as him and Kim gathered their things to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Tomorrow about 3:15, I would like to stay longer but I can't leave Michelle running the show at CTU." He said.  
  
"Right, I'm being discharged tomorrow." Jack said eating his late lunch the nurse brought in. "So I need to call the airline."  
  
"Dad, you can take my ticket and I will stay here with Chase." Kim offered.  
  
"Sure sweetie that would be perfect." Jack said giving Kim a hug.  
  
"See ya tomorrow sweets." Chase said sitting up to give her a kiss. "Miss ya."  
  
"Me too. Love you." She said before saying bye to her father.  
  
On a plane about an 2 hours outside of Tampa someone was making a few phone calls to hunt down the man by the name of Jack Bauer.  
  
"Tampa General Hospital." Asked a nurse when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes, I was calling to see if a certain patient is there." Asked the mystery person. "A Mr. Jack Bauer."   
  
"Okay let me see." There was a pause as the nurse was checking. "Ah here it is. Yes there is a Mr. Bauer he is set to check out tomorrow at noon. Is there anything else."  
  
"Yes, what time are the visiting hours till?" The voice came again.  
  
"Tonight they are till 10 P.M.." The nurse said.  
  
"Thank you very much." The person said hanging up.  
  
Kim and Tony got back to the hotel about 5 and decided room service would make a nice dinner.  
  
"You did a good job today Kim. I mean handling you know." Tony said eating his hamburger.  
  
"Thanks It was hard but when they started talking I could tell by the way they were joking and laughing that they will be fine." Kim said digging into her salad.  
  
"Ya, so what did Michelle say when you called." Tony asked.  
  
"She is excited about the baby, and is looking forward to doing all the mother stuff with me." She responded.  
  
"You two are gonna be a handful for me and Chase, I can tell already. I should tell him to say good-bye to the rest of his paychecks huh." Tony said laughing.  
  
Kim laughed. "Tony, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me the past few days. It means alot to me. Your a good friend." Kim said with a appricative smile.  
  
"Don't mention it Kim, I told your dad I would take care of you, and I'm good to my word." He said.   
  
"Bet your not going to miss the hospital food." Chase said staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Not one bit. You'll be out in no time Chase." Jack said getting his pillow fluffed to go to sleep.  
  
"Ya. I am just looking forward to going home." Chase said falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Jack laid there for the longest time. The image of seeing Chase being smashed though the crates was replaying though his head. How close he came to breaking another promise to her.  
  
He soon fell into his deep sleep his body so desperately needed.  
  
The plane landed at Tampa International about 8. The person got off and went to pick up their duffle bag before calling for a cab to head over to the hospital to pay Jack a little visit.  
  
The person arrived at the hospital and went to check get a visitors pass from the nurse's station.  
  
"Sign this and then I can give you the pass. Visiting hours will be ending in about an hour."  
  
"Thank you." The person signed the sheet then took the pass and headed down the hall.  
  
The doorknob slowly turned the lights were off in the room, they closed the door quietly not to wake either of the men. They stood in the shadows for a few minutes before sitting in the chair next to Jack waiting for him to awake. He soon awoke not noticing the dark figured that loomed next to him. He adjusted in the bed, then he noticed the person next to him, they were sitting in the shadow so he couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack said setting himself up on one arm trying to see who it was.  
  
"It's been a long time. I'm upset you don't remember me." The person said leaning forward so their face would be in the light.  
  
"Oh my God." Jack said. 


	14. Leaving Day

"Kate how did you know I was here?" Jack asked turning on the light over his bed.  
  
"Kim called me, you forget we still talk to eachother and when I did find out I took the company Jet over, hopefully they wont miss it to much." Kate said with a smile.  
  
"I miss you Kate." Jack said.  
  
"I know I feel the same way. Our argument was stupid when you really get down to it." She said.  
  
"Ya it was. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I hear you are getting out of here tomorrow. That's good." She said to him, holding his hand.  
  
"Not minute to soon. I'm going crazy just laying here." He said.  
  
The nurse entered. "Visiting hours are over, you can turn your pass in at the nurses station. Visitors can come back at 8 tomorrow morning." With that the nurse closed the door.  
  
"That's me, I will swing by at noon, okay?" Kate asked gathering her stuff.  
  
"That would be nice." Jack said.  
  
The two kissed and then she left for the night.  
  
"Knew she would come back." Chase said rolling over so his back was to Jack.  
  
"Yea, I did now go to sleep." Jack said drifting back asleep.  
  
Noon finally came Tony and Kim were already at the hospital. Jack was dressed and signing out when Kate strolled up behind him. "Hey there." She said putting her arm around his waste.  
  
"Hey." Jack said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Where's Kim?"  
  
"In the room with Chase. You should go in and say hi." He said.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." She walked into the room to see Kim sitting on the bed next to Chase.  
  
"Hey Kimbers." Kate said. "How are you feeling today Chase?"  
  
"Better, my stomach doesn't feel on fire anymore and alot of the swelling and bruising has gone down." Chase said.  
  
"That's good. So I hear you two are getting married and having a baby." She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Ya." Kim said with the same smile and extending her hand to show the rock that sat on it.  
  
Jack came in with Tony and got his bag. The three of them decided they would go ahead and leave for lunch before flying back letting Kim and Chase have some alone time after they move Chase.  
  
"Bye sweets and Chase see ya back in LA, don't worry Chase I will save your work for you." Jack said hugging them both.  
  
"Gee thanks, while I'm at it I will wax your car." Chase said with a grin.  
  
"Bye mom and dad." Kate said to the two.  
  
"Bye." They both said rolling their eyes.  
  
"You two have morphed into one person its scary." Tony said laughing the 3 walked out the door as 2 nurses came in to help move Chase to his private room. 


	15. Back In LA

ack at CTU LA.  
  
"Hey 'Chelle, how you feelin today?" Asked Tony.  
  
"Good, you guys heading back yet?" Michelle asked as she was handing Chloe the files of information that needed to be put away.   
  
"This isn't my job Michelle." Chloes said.   
  
"But till Kim gets back its your so just do it okay." Michelle said, Tony was laughing.  
  
"Yea me Jack and Kate went out for lunch then we are dropping Kate off so she can take the Jet back to DC, then me and Jack will be on our way home." He said.  
  
"That's good. Lawson said Jack is allowed to come to work but not to allowed out in the field again for quite sometime." Michelle said heading back to her desk.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem. Listen we just go to the restaurant so I will call you when we land okay?" Tony said.  
  
"Okay, talk to you then." She said hanging up.  
  
"What have you been up to lately Kate?" Tony asked.  
  
"Mainly just getting Warner Enterprises set up in D.C. For a while I was in London with my father." She responded.  
  
"Bet you have been on the go all week." Jack said before ordering his lunch.  
  
"Ya, I need a good nap That's for sure." Kate said as she waited for Tony to get his lunch.  
  
They saw that it was almost 2 so the thought it best to eat while on their way to the airport.  
  
Jack and Kate said their good-byes at the gate that would separate them again.  
  
"Come out to LA when you have a chance. I want to see you again." Jack said his hand on Kates cheek.  
  
"Don't worry I will. I mean come on Kim's having a baby you know I'm gonna be there when she gives birth and a bunch of times before then." Kate said grabbing her bag to head to her terminal.  
  
"Ready Jack?" Tony said giving the ticket taker his ticket.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Jack said watching Kate walk away from him for the second time but at least this time she wasn't angry with him.  
  
A Week Later.  
  
Kim and Chase got off the plane at LAX. They hadn't called anyone to let them know they were heading back she wanted it to be a surprise to just show up at work.  
  
"I missed all the smog." Kim said taking a breath.  
  
"Ya, you know deep down you really mean that." Chase said getting into the passager side of hit truck he wasn't allowed to drive for another week, due to his meds.  
  
"You wanna swing by work to see everyone hun?" Kim asked heading towards CTU.  
  
"Sure." Chase was still in pain but it got easier everyday. The bruising around his eyes had faded. The cuts barely visible. All that caused him the pain was where he was stabbed, he knew that would hurt for some time.  
  
Jack sat up in his office filling out reports and going over paperwork that had made its way to him. He turned to his computer screen and was watching the cameras, the people working hard or chatting away.  
  
Michelle came up to his office.  
  
"Jack are you finished with report number one million?" she said kidding.  
  
"Yea, I am trying to hit a billion by the time the month is done." He said handing her the papers.  
  
"Me and Tony are gonna grab some lunch you want anything to eat?" She asked.  
  
"No, I will go to the deli a little later." Jack said staring at his computer screen.  
  
Michelle could tell he was lonely with Kate being back in D.C., Kim and Chase in Tampa who wouldn't be lonely those people are his life. She nodded and walked down the stairs just as Kim and Chase walked in. 


	16. Good to be Home

"Kim, Chase!" Michelle said getting their attention also grabbing Tonys. "I didn't know you guys were coming back today."  
  
"Ya Kim wanted it to be a surprise." Chase said hugging Michelle and Tony.  
  
They talked for a few minutes. "Is my dad here?" Kim asked.  
  
Michelle nodded and pointed to Jacks office, he had the tinted windows up so no one could see in.  
  
"Thanks." Kim said as her and Chase made their way to Jacks office. Jack was at his computer reading some emails he had gotten from some friends asking how he was doing. His door opened and he didn't even look.  
  
"Well, that was a warm hello." Chase said.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Jack got up and gave them hugs and welcomed them back. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
"Cause I love seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces." Kim said as she sat at in her dads seat.  
  
"Why don't you guys head home I will be home in a few hours when the next shift come in." Jack said as he stared at Kim waiting for her to get up out of his seat.  
  
"That sounds good. We'll see you at home." Chase said as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Bye daddy." She said as her and Chase made their way out of CTU.  
  
They walked into their apartment. It hadn't been touched since the night Tony came to get Kim. Kim went and put their stuff away as Chase went and laid on the bed between his meds and the flight he was worn out.  
  
Kim came in their bedroom about 20 minutes later, Chase was asleep he didn't even get changed. She got a blanket from the closet and crawled into bed with him. She cover him and her up and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I love you." She wisphered into his ear. She walked to wrap her arm around his chest like she had done so many times but she was afraid she would hurt him.  
  
The doorbell rang. Kim heard it and slowly climbed out of bed not waking Chase.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." Jack said as Kim opened the door.  
  
"Hi daddy." Kim said yawning. She went and sat at the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny did I wake you." Jack asked as he got himself a drink of water.  
  
"Ya, Jet lag ya know. But I'm fine. Chase is more then likely out for the night." She said resting her head on the counter.  
  
Jack came over and rubbed her back. "I'm happy your back." He said.  
  
"Me too dad. Do you want anything to eat?" Kim asked as she opened the freezer and pulling herself out a TV dinner.  
  
"No sweetie I just ate." He said.  
  
They talked for about an hour before Jack thought it best he leave so Kim could go sleep.  
  
"Night daddy."Kim said as Jack kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Night sweet heart." He said before leaving. Kim made her way back to bed Chase hadn't moved.  
  
The next morning  
  
Chase felt Kim crawl out of their bed. He sat up taking his pain medicine. He could hear Kim in the bathroom gagging and coughing. He got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Kim didn't hear him. He walked up behind her and held her hair out of the way as he knelt beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
She looked up tears came from her eyes due to throwing up. "Thanks honey." She said as she took the towel Chase was handing her.  
  
"I love you so much." Was all he could get out before he kissed her between her eyes and helping her up.  
  
She took a glass of water and rinsed out her mouth. "Only a few more weeks of this stupid morning sickness."  
  
Chase smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. "When is the doctor appointment?" He asked as Kim made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"I think 2 days, and to answer your next question we won't find out whether it is a boy or girl till I'm at least 3 months." She said going into Chases warm embrace.  
  
" Is there anything you want me to do while your gone." Chase grabbing a fruit bar out of the box.  
  
"No, but when I get back I was wondering if we could start planning the wedding?" Kim asked very quietly.  
  
"Sure sweetie that would be nice." Chase said kissing Kim.  
  
" After work I will run by the store and get us some fresh food I wouldn't eat anything in this house." Kim said smiling. Chase looks at his fruit bar. "Well that's good to hear."  
  
2 Months Later.  
  
Kim and Chase had their wedding planned it would be small and simple. Time flew and it was tomorrow, Jack was as nervous as he had ever been for his little girl. Kim was almost 4 months pregnant they had found out the baby was a little girl. Chase couldn't wait he was out buying little pink dresses and toys for their baby. Kim wasn't that big yet she had a little roundness to her but it was mild, she was small to begin with.  
  
Kate had flown back into town for the wedding. Her and Jack talked everyday for the past few weeks. Tony and Michelle were having a little boy baby that they were planning on naming Brett Michael. Michelle was about 5 months soon she would be on maternity leave from CTU along with Kim.  
  
"Only a few more hours daddy!" Kim said giving Jack a hug.  
  
"I know sweetie, I'm so happy for you. I love you so much." He said hugging her back.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed I am getting up early. I'll see you at noon at the church okay daddy." Kim said smiling.. 


	17. The Wedding

Kim slipped on her shoes and stared at herself in the mirror in this white dress her hair all done up a veil covered her hair. She picked up her bouquet of flowers and walked to the door that would lead her to her father that waited to give her away.  
  
"You look so beautiful Kimmie." Jack said "I love you so much. Chase is an amazing man, he will make you so happy. He can give you the world. Nothing compares to this Kimmie remember that. I wish you the best. Your mother would be so proud."  
  
Kim had tears sliding down her cheeks and smiled and responded. "Thank you daddy." Jack wiped the tears away.  
  
The music started up. The 2 bridesmaids made their way down to the front. They doors opened to reveal Kim and Jack at her side they slowly made their way to the alter. Chase stood there in his suit him too crying. Kim and Jack finally got to the front, he turned to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her hand in Chases.  
  
"Who gives his woman in marriage?" Asked the priest.  
  
"I do." Jack said before sitting down with Kate.  
  
Kim and Chase said their vows and just stared at eachother and whispered how much they loved one another. Chase every so often brushing Kim's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You may kiss your bride." The priest said.  
  
Chase held Kims chin and so gently kissed her on the lips his other hand stroking her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much." Chase got out tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Was all Kim could get out.  
  
They locked their arms together as they walked out of the church and into the limo that would take them to the party that was ahead.  
  
"I wish Teri was here for Kim today." Jack said to Kate.  
  
"You know that she was here she wouldn't miss this. Just because you can't see her doesn't mean shes not here today." Kate said holding Jacks hand.  
  
They walked over to their car to head to the reception.  
  
At the Reception.  
  
Jack walked Kim out to the dance floor for the Daddy Daughter dance. They danced to Butterfly Kisses.  
  
"Daddy, Thank you so much for everything. You kept me so safe and now I can tell that you are upset about not being the one that will have to protect me, but I'm still your little girl." Kim said as she danced with him.  
  
"I love you too Kim that's all that matters. We haven't had movie night in a few months we need to get back to doing that. I miss it. I'm gonna miss you Kimmie." Jack said kissing Kim on her forehead.  
  
The dance finished. Kim tossed her bouquet of flowers and Chase tossed the garter belt into the crowds that were their friends and family.   
  
They went over to the cake and cut it Chase put it so gently into Kims mouth before Kim took a chunk and smashed it into Chases face. His face covered in cake he grabbed Kim and kissed her to smear some of the cake unto her face.  
  
Jack sat with Kate both with a big smile on their faces.  
  
The time came for Chase and Kim to leave for their hotel then for their honeymoon. The crowd moved outside and lined the path that Kim and Chase would take to their limo. Instead of throwing rice they had little things of bubbles they would blow as the couple ran past them to the limo.  
  
Kim and Chase ran to the limo and hopped inside. The limo pulled away.  
  
Jack and Kate made the drive home. Kate had decided that she would stay with Jack while she was in LA instead of a hotel. She knew most of the time she would be with him anyway.  
  
They pulled into the drive way and Jack went and opened her car door and walked into the dark house.  
  
Jack tossed his jacket onto the couch and Kate flung her shoes into the corner.  
  
"Those things kill, I don't know why I bought them." Kate said rubbing her feet as Jack made some coffee.  
  
"I was wondering, Why don't you move out here to LA again and live with me?" Jack asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"I would like that." Kate said as her and Jack kissed.  
  
The couple made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. 


	18. It's all over

Jack awoke to a bang in the house. He looked over to his side Kate wasn't in the bed with him. He jumped out of bed and put on a pair of boxers and a shirt, her ran down the stairs to see nothing.  
  
The room was dark the front door was closed and locked. He couldn't hear anything, there was no noises coming from anywhere in the house.  
  
"Kate?" Jack called out as he went to the back up the stairs to get his gun from his bedroom.  
  
There was no response. He walked back down the stairs. Looking in each room for any sign of Kate, but there was none.  
  
Her purse and shoes were still in the same place as she had left them so she didn't leave. Jack tried the light switch the power had been cut. He picked up the phone... Dead.  
  
"Who are you!" Jack demanded.  
  
Once again no response from the dark.  
  
He made his way toward the back of the house. He looked out the window, there was a black SUV in the road. Unless the neighbors had got a new car in the past few days there was someone here.  
  
He continued to look around the house. He ran back upstairs to get his cell phone to call the cops.  
  
"I wouldn't call the cops Mr. Bauer. See I wouldn't like that one bit and I'm sure your girlfriend here wouldn't like that either." Came an middle eastern voice.  
  
"Where are you and what do you want." Jack yelled from the top of the stairs after getting his phone.  
  
"You ruined the plans of an attack a few months back that cost me money. I want that money but I know I will not get it. So I need something else." The voice came again.  
  
Jack not wanting to risk his or Kates life did not call the cops but CTU.  
  
"Almedia." Tony said picking up his phone.  
  
"Tony its Jack." Jack said. "Someone is at my house, they cut the phone lines and the power and Kate is missing."  
  
"Alright, I will send Smith and Richards over to your house they should be there in about 6-8 minutes try and keep the guy in the house." Tony said walking over to Smith to give him the orders.  
  
"Thanks Tony, I owe you one." Jack said.  
  
"You owe me more then one, but we will talk about that later." Tony said hanging up.  
  
The lights Jack had tried earlier came on, the living room was still dark. Jack stood at the top of the stairs his gun in hand looking around him to make sure the man was not behind him.  
  
"JACK!" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kate where are you?" Jack yelled back to her not knowing where she was and if she was hurt.  
  
It fell quiet again. Smith and Richards wouldn't be here for another 5 minutes Jack knew he needed to lure out the man that was holding Kate.  
  
Jack went down a few steps, then there was a gun shot and a thud. Jack froze his mind racing with ideas what could have happened. The lights came on in the living room below him.  
  
Jack then saw Kates lifeless body on the ground around her a pool of blood. The man was the one who escaped from the complex months before.  
  
"Mr. Bauer." The man said looking at Jack.  
  
Jacks eyes just stared at the woman he loved dead. His mind went back to the night he found Teri. Another woman he loved was lost.  
  
Jack raised his gun to shot the man, he wanted him dead for what he had did to his life. But before he could shot the man shot him.  
  
Jack tumbled down the stairs landing to the cold tile of the living room. Just then Richards and Smith came busting though the doors and shot the man without question. Richards ran back outside to get the EMTs  
  
"Jack." Smith said pushing on Jacks wound. "The EMT's will be here in a few seconds. Just hold on."  
  
"Stay with me Jack." Richard said to Jack.  
  
Jacks eyes fluttering trying to stay awake. Thinking of Kim and his soon to be grand daughter, how much he loved them.  
  
His eyes closed.  
  
"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Smith yelled as the EMT's came running into the room.   
  
THE END. 


End file.
